Seisou Bakuretsu Boy
[[Archivo:Vocaloid_Len_Rerulili_Seisou_Bakuretsu_Boy_1.png|thumb|300px|Seisou Bakuretsu Boy Ilustrada por Ichinose Yukino]]Seisou Bakuretsu Boy (聖槍爆裂ボーイ) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción narra la vida sexual de un chico, también describe algunas situaciones en las que todo termina mal al quedar embarazada la chica. Hay dos formas de Leer Bakuretsu esto es debido que puede interpretase como un chico realmente atractivo, hermoso, o el cuerpo de una persona ser realmente explosivo. Actuálmente esta canción supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo, siendo de las más conocidas de Rerulili y Kagamine Len. El 24 de octubre de 2014 se lanzó a la venta una novela basada en la canción, escrita por Akai Kousuke, ilustrada por Minoru Shima y dirigida por Rerulili, puede comprarse en Amazon. Intérprete: Kagamine Len Música y Letra: Rerulili y Moja Ilustración: Ichinose Yukino PV: Makino Sena Animación: Nichika y Haruka Mastering: KagomeP *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Seisou Bakuretsu Boy / CD Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Yuuto JR. *Traducción al español por Kazakiri. Kanji= なんていうか大きな声で言うことではないかもしれませんが 男女に備わったあれとそれ　正と乱とのいわばあれとそれ そんなこんなで起こるhappening　あっというまに僕のending あやまって悩んで困ってしまって　どうしよってなにもできない　無情 0.02mmの壁がすげーもどかしくなって 真っ赤なmy sunshine　すぐに入れたくなるのは君の性 いいじゃーんとかそんな気分で迎えた君と僕　そんなヘブンで あ、しまったって思ったって　もう遅い Upside inside out. I defend you. 甘噛み　youの髪 いっさいがっさいは　愛で返事 I'm coming. You're coming. 待ってこれって僕のせい？　生でいいよって言った君のせい？ そして5分で終わるテストって　シンピョウセイ欠けるもんだって しっかり刻まれた十字架に　はりつけられた僕は切り捨てに なったって無理ってわかっているって　どうしよってなにもできない 0.02mmの壁がすげー悩ましくなって 真っ青なmy sunshine　すぐに入れたくなるのは僕の性 大丈夫とかそんな気分で　甲斐性もないこんな身分で 泣いたって怒ったって　後の祭り Maximum insert なう。 Are you ready?　愛撫ハニー　指噛み 聖槍爆裂ボーイ　愛がfeeling. I've honey. You be coming. 遠い夏の思い出　君の長い髪が揺れる 待ってこれって僕のせい？　中に出してって言った君のせい？ そして5分で終わるテストって　絶対的二元論だって 十月十日ばかりの運命を　支配している僕は神様に なれないって無理ってわかっていて　結局何も解決してない 0.02mmの壁がすげーもどかしくなって 真っ白なmy sunshine　すぐに入れたくなるのは君の性 いいじゃーんとかそんな気分で迎えた君と僕　そんなヘブンで あ、しまったって思ったって　もう遅い Upside inside out. I defend you. 甘噛み　youの髪 いっさいがっさいは　愛で返事 I'm coming. You're coming. Maximum insert なう。 Are you ready?　愛撫ハニー　指噛み 聖槍爆裂ボーイ　愛がfeeling. I've honey. You be coming. |-| Romaji= Nante iu ka ookina koe de iu kotode wanai kamo shirema senga Danjo ni sona watta are to sorette sei to ran to no iwaba are to sore Sonna konnade okoru happening atto iu ma ni boku no ending Ayamatte nayande komatte shimatte doushi yotte nani mo dekinai mujou 0.02 Mm no kabe ga suge modoka shiku natte Makkana my sunshine sugu ni iretaku naru no wa kimi no sei Ii jan toka sonna kibun de mukaeta kimi to boku sonna hebun de A, shimattatte omotta tte mosoi Upside inside out. I defend you.　Amakami　you no kami Issai ga sai wa ai de henji I'm coming. You're coming. Matte kore tte boku no sei? Namade iiyotte itta kimi no sei? Soshite 5 bu de owaru tesuto tte shin pyousei kakeru mon datte Shikkari kizama reta juujika ni haritsuke rareta boku wa kirisute ni Nattatte muri tte wakatte irutte dooshi yotte nani mo dekinai 0.02 Mm no kabe ga suge modoka shiku natte Massaona my sunshine sugu ni iretaku naru no wa kimi no sei Daijoubu toka sonna kibun de kaishou mo nai konna mibun de Nai tatte okottatte atono matsuri Maximum insert nau. Are you ready? Aibu hanii yubi kami Seisou baku retsu boy ai ga feeling. I've honey. You be coming. Tooi natsu no omoide kimi no nagai kami ga yureru Matte korette boku no sei? Chuu ni dashite tte itta kimi no sei? Soshite 5 bu de owaru tesuto tte zettai tekini genron datte To tsuki touka bakari no unmei o shihai shite iru boku wa kami sama ni Narenai tte muritte wakatte ite kekkyoku nani mo kaiketsu shi tenai 0.02 Mm no kabe ga suge modoka shiku natte Masshirona my sunshine sugu ni iretaku naru no wa kimi no sei Ii jan toka sonna kibun de mukaeta kimi to boku sonna hebun de A, shimattatte omotta tte mosoi Upside inside out. I defend you.　Amakami you no kami Issai ga sai wa ai de henji I'm coming. You're coming. Maximum insert nau. Are you ready?　Aibu hanii yubi kami Seisou baku retsu boy 　ai ga feeling. I've honey. You be coming. |-| Español= como quieras decirlo, podría no ser apropiado, con una ruidosa voz pero cuando una chica y un chico están juntos, hablando de lo correcto y una guerra, haciendo esto y aquello ocurre esto y aquello, un acontecimiento. ocurre tan rápido, es mi final es un error, estoy en problemas, preocupado,¿qué hago? no puedo hacer nada, qué cruel. Esta barrera de 0.02mm se pone increíblemente molesta con un “está bien” nos saludamos tu y yo con esa actitud, en medio del cielo ah, pensar que lo hicimos, fue muy tarde de cabeza, de adentro hacia afuera, yo te defiendo dulcemente muerdo tu cabello Juntamente estamos en la señal del amor I’m coming. You’re coming. Espera, esto,¿ es mi culpa?, tu dijiste que estaba bien,o ¿es tu culpa? y luego, en 5 minutos, termina la prueba. dices que le falta credibilidad firmemente crucificado en la cruz, el crucificado ha terminado… abandonado, es irrazonable, pues aunque lo sé, ¿qué puedo hacer? no puedo hacer nada esta barrera de 0.02mm se pone increíblemente molesta mi azul oscura luz de sol, es mi culpa que desee tan pronto meterla adentro Con una actitud de “no te preocupes”, siendo yo tan inútil y con tal estatus social puedes enojarte y llorar, pero el festival acabó Inserción máxima ahora. ¿estás lista? mi querido amor, muerde mi dedo La lanza sagrada del hermoso chico, sintiendo el amor I’ve honey. You be coming. En una lejana memoria veraniega, , tu cabello largo se balancea espera, esto, ¿es mi culpa?, dijiste que lo hiciéramos adentro, ¿o es tu culpa? y luego, en 5 minutos termina la prueba, es un dualismo absoluto de seguro Trato de tomar el control del destino del día 10 de octubre, yo no puedo ser un Dios, es inútil, ya lo sé. Después de todo, no pude resolver nada Esta barrera de 0.02mm se pone increíblemente molesta mi luz de sol blanca, es tu culpa que desee tan pronto meterla adentro con un “está bien” nos saludamos tu y yo con esa actitud, en medio del cielo ah, pensar que lo hicimos, fue muy tarde Upside inside out. I defend you. dulcemente muerdo tu cabello Juntamente estamos en la señal del amor I’m coming. You’re coming. Inserción máxima ahora. ¿estás lista? mi querido amor, muerde mi dedo La lanza sagrada del hermoso chico, sintiendo el amor I’ve honey. You be coming. Galería Seisou novel.jpg|Portada de la novela, Ilustrada por Minoru Shima. Project-DIVA-X-Holy-Lancer.jpg|Modulo de Kagamine Len en Seisou Bakeratsu Boy para Project DIVA X Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Ichinose Yukino. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013 Categoría:Canción con Novela